


公调一棵草【下】

by Prisoners520



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoners520/pseuds/Prisoners520





	公调一棵草【下】

随着咣当一声房门被关上的声音传来，一只粗硬的大手紧紧地掐上草草的脖子，还没等草草回过神来嘴巴也被随之而来的另外一只手堵了个严实，手指上浓重的烟草味顺着鼻孔一下钻进肺里，草草被呛的几乎要窒息过去，大脑也一片空白，苍白的手掌下意识地握住男人的胳膊拼命摇动着想要挣开男人的桎梏，但是细瘦的手臂推在男人粗壮的胳膊上犹如蚍蜉撼树，心被巨大的恐惧感包裹着，眼泪顺着眼角儿刷刷地流了下来。

男人一声不吭掐住草草的脖子把她推到了卧室扔在地上，重新获得空气的草草浑身发软地倒在地上，嗓子嘶哑地发不出太大的声音。两颊被人捏住，嘴巴下意识地张开，一个圆滚滚的东西被塞进了嘴里，草草知道那是口球，男人把带子系在草草脑后随后又撕了一条胶带贴在嘴唇外面，这下草草彻底发不出丁点儿声音了，。

草草躺在地上拼命扭动酸软的身体，一点一点向后挪动，突然不知道碰到什么东西，磕的肩膀一阵剧痛，草草伸手想要揭开眼上的带子，手指刚刚触到丝滑的缎带，整个手臂就被人扭到了身后，紧接着粗糙的绳子便绕上手腕，缠上了小臂，生硬的麻绳勒进肉里，像是要把手臂生生勒断的力道让草草的泪水滚的更急了。奈何嘴被封死，发不出一点声音，也看不到周围的情况，绝望漫上心头，草草脑子里一片混乱，不知道自己将会被怎么对待，过后又要怎么自处。

男人把绳子绑好一把按住草草的头将她跪着抵在地板上，“啪！”地一声厚重的巴掌拍在了草草翘起的左臀上，接着是右边，左边，连续不断地拍打让草草疼的想要打滚儿，看不见男人的动作，不知道下一巴掌什么时候拍上来，只能无声地落着泪，像是过了一个世纪那么久，男人终于停下了手里的动作，拉下裤子拉链，掏出粗长的性器对着草草的蜜穴一插到底。

“呜呜~”草草剧烈的挣扎落在男人眼里都成了情趣，他抓住草草的头发把她上身拉成一条直线，下半身一刻不停地抽出又插入，草草被操的灵魂几乎都要出窍，滚烫的肉棒灼的内壁都像是要被融化一般。

一声打火机按动的脆响，然后就有一种灼热的感觉欺上了后背，草草浑身一凛，拼命挣扎着想要逃开，可是头发被拉扯着，头皮都被拽的阵阵发麻，跪在地上的小腿儿被男人压着也已经麻木了，剧烈的挣扎也只不过是给男人增添了点儿乐子而已。

草草被拉扯着头发跪直了身子，绑在身后的双手扭曲的被向上抬着，滚烫的蜡油顺着白皙的脊背肆意流淌到腰上，流过臀上的手指印，流到腿上，凝成一道道艳丽的红痕，草草呜呜地摇着头，哭的缎带都粘在了眼睛上，额前的碎发也被汗水打湿，一缕一缕地黏在皮肤上，狼狈又魅惑。

男人的喘息越发粗重了，身后顶弄的动作也更加疯狂，啪啪地声音在房间里回响，肆意的冲进草草耳膜，似乎是在拼命彰显着这场性事的激烈。草草甚至在想，这如果不是一场强奸，那么这个人只凭着尺寸与体力就可以让自己得到一场很完美的性爱。

男人的手掌拂过草草阴阜，粗硬的手指捻上丛中鼓胀的肉粒，草草本身就被操的意识都要模糊了，哪里还受得了这样的刺激，几乎在男人捏下去的一瞬间就达到了高潮。

“嘶~”似乎是被涌出来的热流刺激到了，男人深吸了一口气，恼怒地冲着草草屁股拍了两巴掌。随后草草感觉到身体里的性器似乎更大了一些，一阵抖动之后一股滚烫的精液喷薄而出，冲进草草体内又随着男人抽出的动作顺着大腿流淌下来，一时之间草草穴口和大腿都被精液和红烛布满了，撞进眼里，淫糜不可方物。

草草被扔在了地上，男人把脚伸到草草腿间，强硬地分开两条颤抖着的大腿，散鞭顺着锁骨滑到胸脯，在小腹流连半晌打了个转儿来到了腿间，冰凉的皮革成功地激起了草草一震战栗，浑身酸软的像是一滩泥，胳膊和大腿都已经麻木了，像是有一根根针扎在肉里，下身又酸又胀，这一切都阻断了草草的思考，唯一能做到的就是保持着微弱的呼吸。

“啪！啪！啪！”不轻不重地几鞭落在阴阜上，草草呜咽一声并紧双腿将身体蜷成一团，男人没有再强迫草草分开，只是照着身后那团暴露出来的臀肉又狠狠地甩了几鞭。草草在鞭下翻滚，但是这里躲开，那里就漏出来， 草草不明白为什么明明平时自己情趣用的玩意儿落在男人手里杀伤性能变的这么大。

无穷无尽地责打终于停了下来，草草觉得浑身上下都在发烫，没有一块肉不在拼命叫嚣，滚动中眼罩也已经松了，要掉不掉地黏在脸上，微弱的光线透过泪光折射到眼里，有种恍若隔世的感觉。

“宝贝儿，爽吗？” 男人的声音落进耳朵里，草草瞬间瞪大了眼睛，随着缎带被取下，男人儒雅的面庞撞进了草草眼中，草草张大嘴巴表示难以置信。手指给草草理了理头发，轻轻的一个吻落在额头，沈巍笑着说：“傻了？不知道打招呼的？”

“爷？”草草仍然傻傻地看着眼前的人，嘴里嗫嚅地蹦出一个字。

“恩。去外面把电脑拿进来”沈巍把草草胳膊上的绳子解开，给她揉了揉手臂，吩咐了一声。

“啊。啊？哦，电脑。”草草仍旧是一副呆呆的样子。终于反应过来男人说的什么，跌跌撞撞地爬起来走向客厅，刚走两步草草就感觉不好，身体里残留的精液顺着大腿成股地流了下来，回头偷偷看了一眼，发现沈巍正不错眼神的看着自己，草草瞬间觉得脸都要烧了起来。也不再管什么流不流的，蹭蹭跑到客厅拿了电脑跑回来，直挺挺地跪倒在了地毯上，想掩饰自己身处的窘况。

沈巍接过电脑，像是没看到草草似的操作着页面，发现还有一两个人在麦上，群里发了一堆的消息说怎么突然没声音了。沈巍用草草的账号发了一条消息“刚刚掉线了，可以上来了。”

听到耳麦里陆陆续续传来的人声，才想起来自己这是在公调，草草低着头不发一言，几乎要把头埋进胸里。

“大家不用闭麦，可以发言，但是声音小一些。”仍然是草草的账号，沈巍在麦上说。

“咦？什么情况？怎么用的草草的账号呢？”

‘不会是奔现了吧？我靠，这也太帅了吧！’

“什么？什么？奔现？谁？沈巍跟草草在一起呢？”

。。。。。。。。

看着草草越来越低的脑袋，沈巍心情大好，拿着皮鞭在草草眼前晃了晃，弯腰在草草眼睛上印下一个吻，轻声说“宝贝儿，摆好姿势，爷帮你把蜡烛去掉。”

草草几乎要沉沦在这个吻里，好半天才回复力气，草草看着眼前的皮鞭，听着电脑里窸窸窣窣地声音，终究没敢说什么，看着身后留下不是太多的蜡烛，松了一口气。回了一句“是，爷。”便认命地摇摇晃晃趴在地上，埋下了头。

“啪！”十足的力道，抽在仍有些红肿的背上臀上，草草不禁“啊”的一声叫了出来，“啪！”第二下接踵而至，第三下，第四下。。。。沈巍不说话，只是一门心思地对付着草身上所剩无几地红烛，草草哀嚎着在鞭下躲闪，却怎么也逃不开，草草喊的嗓子都哑了，

“啊啊啊，太刺激了吧也，第一次就这么狠的吗？”

“沈巍果然大神。”

“可怜的草草，不过她哀叫声也太好听了吧，太骚了。听的我都硬了”

“硬了？你有那设备吗？”

。。。。。。电脑里偶尔传出的声音，让草草几乎要羞的背过气去，等到终于把身后的蜡烛清理干净的时候，草草再也只撑不住自己的手臂，软软地朝着地上栽了下去，好在沈巍眼疾手快及时抱住了她，让她不至于栽倒在地上。

“草草，你真棒。今天就到此为止。”沈巍把草草揽在怀里温声安抚着，并且宣布了结束。

“啊！这就完了？”

“就是就是，不过瘾呢”

……

沈巍不理他们的一片哀嚎，直接关了电脑，把草草抱进了浴室。

简单的清洗一番，把人裹上放在床上，后面的场景太过淫乱，大概只有用番外才能表达了。


End file.
